


DRAG

by Ein_Nachkussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acceptance, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Drag Queens, Established Relationship, Gay, Humor, I swear, I tried to be funny, M/M, Pride, Romance, Suggestive Themes, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Nachkussen/pseuds/Ein_Nachkussen
Summary: Arthur had always been terrified of telling Alfred that he performs as a drag queen on the weekends, but when Alfred discovers the truth on his own, it ends up possibly being the best thing to ever happen to Arthur and Alfred's relationship.





	DRAG

Alfred laid back in bed with a wide smile on his face, knowing that his perfect boyfriend was in the kitchen making toast, letting Alfred sleep in on their lazy Friday morning. Arthur was always an earlier riser, and recently, Arthur has been letting Alfred sleep in. They had become that comfortable around each other. 

Alfred has been dating Arthur for just over four months, exclusive and all, and Alfred must admit: he can see this relationship going further. He and Arthur had lovely chemistry, Arthur was very handsome, his heart raced when Arthur smiled at him, and the cherry on top was the fact that the sex was mind-blowing. Arthur rocked his world and he loved every minute of it. 

When Alfred and Arthur first met, Alfred thought he was the hottest guy on earth, and the fact that Arthur was the one to ask him out made Alfred feel like the luckiest guy on earth. Alfred was smitten from day one. Arthur’s personality was vibrant, cool and confident, and he was also a complete smartass, of which Alfred loved. He made him laugh louder than anyone else could. Alfred knew that he was well on his way to falling in love with Arthur, and he couldn’t be happier about it. 

The first month of their relationship was electric, weekly dates and talking every night, he felt like he learned all that he could about Arthur. He was born in London, moved to LA last year, works as a barista, loves to read, enjoys murder shows, wants a cat; but his landlord won’t allow it. He studied literature and teaching at Regent’s University London and wants to be a teacher someday. He’s lovely… He’s perfect… 

His apartment is gorgeous as well, Alfred had to ask whether Arthur only worked as a barista, there was no way in hell that Arthur would be able to afford nice furniture and fine art on a baristas salary. As it turns out, Arthur also sings for a bar on the weekends, Alfred found that great, even though Arthur refused to name exactly where he performed. Alfred just figured that Arthur was shy and not ready to sing in front of him yet, and Alfred understood that perfectly, granted, he wanted Arthur to burst out a ballad right then and there, but that would be asking for too much. However, he couldn’t help but wonder… 

Another thing that Alfred noticed about Arthur was how he always kept his wardrobe doors shut, was it something about cleanliness or privacy? Normally no one would be bothered about wardrobe doors, normally Alfred wouldn’t have noticed them, but Arthur was different. Whenever they spend the night at Alfred’s, his wardrobe is wide open and he doesn’t give a shit. Arthur even has one of those cool walk-in ones, so naturally; Alfred’s curiosity was running wild. Alfred wouldn’t have a problem with it if Arthur hadn’t made it so obvious, even when Arthur was getting dressed and Alfred walked in, he slammed the doors shut, like he was hiding something. Perhaps it was just a pet peeve, or was he messier than he wanted Alfred to believe?

One that one morning where he laid in Arthur’s bed, knowing that his boyfriend was preparing breakfast, he slid out of bed and put on his boxers before walking over to Arthur’s wardrobe. He looked down the hallway that led to Arthur’s room, just making sure that Arthur wasn’t coming back as he placed his hands on the doorknobs of Arthur’s wardrobe. He didn’t know why he was feeling nervous, he was only satisfying a curiosity, not uncovering a tomb. Or was he? 

What Alfred saw when he opened the doors to Arthur’s wardrobe was not what he was expecting, one side of the wardrobe was filled with suits, t-shirts and pants, male clothing with male shoes. And that was fine, it was what Alfred expected to see in a male’s wardrobe. He even noticed that there was a door to the bathroom at the end of the wardrobe. The other side, however… Women’s clothing. WOMEN’S CLOTHING. It was filled with dresses, skirts, and high heels.  
Alfred felt his heart drop as the sight stole his breath. Why does Arthur have women’s clothing?! Does a woman live here!? Alfred was only at Arthur’s on weekends, there could totally be someone else living here and Alfred would have no idea. It explained everything, the income, the secrecy! Arthur was CHEATING! Which would mean that Alfred was some kind of homewrecker without even knowing it! He felt disgusted and dirty! He marched out of Arthur’s bedroom with fury in his eyes and pain in his heart, he was going to rip Arthur to shreds! 

“Arthur!” Alfred snapped as he stormed into the kitchen, surprising the Englishman who was sitting by the kitchen table, looking like a deer in headlights when he saw the look of anger on Alfred’s face. 

“Wh—“ 

“What the heck are women’s clothes doing in your wardrobe?!” Alfred asked, unable to hide the pain in the pitching of his voice, trying his best to keep up the façade of anger and bravery over his pain and urge to cry. “Who is she!? Are you married?!” 

“Alfred, no!” Arthur cried as he jumped up from his seat and took Alfred’s hand. 

“Are you cheating on me…?” Alfred whimpered, “who is she? God, please just be honest with me… Don’t do this to me, Arthur…” 

“Alfred…” Arthur whimpered, as his hand started shaking, he looked terrified, and that only brough Alfred more pain. He felt like his heart was ripping into two and seeping, he wanted to scream, but he was barely holding himself together as he stared into Arthur’s eyes, thinking about he was falling in love with him…. 

Arthur had a pained look in his eyes as he sighed, and naturally Alfred assumed the worst, “oh my God, you are, you’re fucking cheating on me, aren’t you?!” 

“No!” Arthur snapped, holding on tightly to Alfred’s hand as he tried to yank it away, “I want to keep you, so I will be honest with you… the women’s clothes… they’re mine…” 

“W-what?” Alfred murmured, unsure if Arthur was being serious or he was desperate enough to lie. 

“I…” Arthur whimpered, his hands shaking as he held on so tightly to Alfred’s he could feel the red marks forming already. Alfred could see the tears forming in Arthur’s eyes as he spoke, like he was the one discovering that he was being cheated on. “When I perform, I… I’m dressed as a woman.” 

“So, a Drag Queen?” Alfred asked, to which Arthur nodded shyly. Alfred needed to see this to be believe it, “Show me.” 

Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked up at Alfred, and the American could see the terror in his eyes. Alfred knew now that if Arthur couldn’t convince him, it’s over. “Alright.” 

Alfred followed Arthur to his bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Arthur have a minor anxiety attack. “What’s your drag name?”

“Victoria.”

Is that his name, or hers? 

“How long have you been doing it?” Alfred asked. 

“Two years, professionally at least… But I’ve been interested in it for at least four…” Arthur admitted, “I performed in London for a year, before I came here… and I found a club and a group of others to perform with… I sing, dance and act, I’ve even started to polish my comedy…” 

Seems a little more convincing… but it was going to take more than that, Alfred needed to see it, and if Arthur didn’t wow Alfred, there was going to be a problem. Alfred sat on the bed as Arthur walked into the wardrobe, shyly looking at Alfred as he nervously opened his wardrobe doors, not enough for Alfred to see the clothes. 

“I wanna see you in full drag. Convince me, and I will believe you,” Alfred explained. 

“Alfred, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t think it was the right time…” Arthur admitted, “but I swear, I’m not cheating on you.” 

Alfred has had a partner say that to him before, but guess what the truth was. He wanted to believe Arthur’s words alone, but Alfred was not going to be walked over again. He wanted nothing more than for Arthur to be telling the truth, Arthur was perfect up until now, he didn’t want this relationship to be ruined. 

Arthur’s eyes were on the ground as he nervously enclosed himself in his walk-in wardrobe. As soon as the doors closed, Alfred dropped his strong façade and his head fell into his hands. He didn’t mind at all if Arthur was a drag queen, he was just petrified of the idea of Arthur cheating on him. Even the risk was giving him anxiety, and he was still coming down from the pain in his heart brought upon the discovery in the first place.  
He waited patiently, and could hear noises coming from Arthur’s wardrobe, Alfred wasn’t sure to take it as Arthur getting ready, or as Arthur freaking out. Alfred silently prayed that his boyfriend was really a drag queen, and not a lying, cheating scumbag. 

Eventually, after what felt like an hour, Arthur came out of the wardrobe. 

He wore a long cotton pastel pink coat, underneath Arthur wore a white blouse and a black frilly skirt, and tall black heels. His hair was blonde and curly, curving perfectly around his shoulders, styled perfectly. His makeup was flawless, his eyeshadow was blended perfectly and his winged eyeliner looked almost professional. His lips were stained with a nude lipstick and his cheeks were rosy pink. He looked like a beautiful and professional woman, and could have easily fooled anyone. Alfred could even see some slight padding on Arthur’s bust, he really went full-out. And it paid off, as soon as Alfred saw him, all of Alfred’s cheating worries disappeared. 

“Aww, baby, I’m so sorry,” Alfred whimpered as he stepped off the bed and walked towards his boyfriend, whose legs shook with anxiety as Alfred took him into his arms, feeling the soft fabric of Arthur’s coat. He could even smell that Arthur was wearing rose-perfume… “I’m sorry I accused you…” Alfred whispered as he planted a kiss on Arthur’s forehead, feeling the soft, and firm hair of his blonde wig. 

“I wanted to tell you, but I had no idea how you’d react,” Arthur admitted, it still surprised Alfred to see such a pretty woman speak with Arthur’s voice. However, no matter how filled in and perfectly shaped Arthur’s eyebrows were, he could still tell those caterpillars from a mile away. 

“When are you performing next?” Alfred asked, surprised to see Arthur’s eyes widen, and the American couldn’t tell if his boyfriend was happy or terrified of the idea. 

“Uh, tomorrow night…” Arthur admitted. 

“Well, I’ll take time off work and I’ll come watch it,” Alfred proposed, taking Arthur’s hand into his, finally understanding why Arthur’s hands were always so soft and delicate. “Are you ok with that?” 

“Yes!” Arthur agreed, his blushed cheeks turning even redder, making Alfred question whether he had put on blush in the first place.  
Alfred was not bothered at all by the fact that his boyfriend did drag, if anything: it fascinated him, he didn’t know anything about the world of drag. He was just happy that Arthur wasn’t cheating on him. 

He could tell that Arthur was nervous about it, Arthur hadn’t wanted to tell Alfred about his drag yet, and was only exposed because Alfred’s curiosity had gotten the better of him. Alfred didn’t like the fact that Arthur was pushed out of his comfort zone, but he was happy that Arthur was brave enough to tell him the truth. 

\------- 

Arthur looked at himself in the mirror and could see that there was a look of absolute dread on his face. He wasn’t ready at all to show Alfred, he was terrified of it. He didn’t want to lose Alfred, and he was terrified of the idea of Alfred being disgusted by him. He has had many boyfriends before Alfred who discovered his drag, none of the results were positive. He has had partners storm out on him, call him names and one couldn’t even understand that doing drag doesn’t make someone trans, and broke up with Arthur because of it. He has been through so many ugly reveals; he is waiting for Alfred’s. 

But still, those men all showed Arthur how intolerant and ugly their personalities were, Arthur had to admit that he was thankful to no longer be dating people with such narrow views. He had to pray to ever God he could think of that Alfred wasn’t like them. 

While Alfred showed promise so far, he was waiting for Alfred’s curiosity and wonder to fade… 

He sighed as he put all his makeup, clothing, shoes and wigs into his sports bag, and walked out of his wardrobe to see the Alfred was still getting dressed. Arthur was only wearing a jacket and grey track-pants, he didn’t even have any makeup on. Whereas Alfred looked so handsome, wearing tanned skinny jeans, and a navy buttoned up shirt that was covered in little white stars. He was sitting on the bed, tying up the shoelaces of his black shoes as he looked up at Arthur, his eyes lighting up from behind his rectangular black frames as he smiled as Arthur. Arthur had to admit that Alfred’s smile warmed his heart… 

“Oh, do you get dressed there?” Alfred asked. 

“Yes, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until I’m on stage,” Arthur explained as he led Alfred out of the bedroom, after grabbing his wallet and phone. 

“Cool, I’ll keep my eye out for you,” Alfred replied, “The Uber is going to be here in a couple of minutes.” 

“Ok…” Arthur murmured, stopping in the middle of the hallway when he felt Alfred wrap his arms around Arthurs hips, holding him closely. Arthur felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up to the touch of Alfred’s warm breath on the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday…” Alfred admitted, “I really didn’t mean to act like that, I just…” 

“No, it’s ok,” Arthur sighed, “you came to a logical conclusion, I’m just glad you asked me about it. I would have been distraught if you just walked out on me.” 

“Nawww; I wouldn’t do that to you, baby~” Alfred chuckled, resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder. 

All Arthur can do now is pray that Alfred isn’t too shocked by the stage show, and then realises that he doesn’t like Arthur at all. He debated changing his performance or costume, however, he has been performing his current number for around a week, and he’d need to tell his backup dancers… It’s all too much work for a little bit of change… 

“I’m actually so excited, I’ve never seen a drag show before!” Alfred admitted, “and you looked so pretty yesterday, I can’t wait to see you tonight.”  
Alfred was a sweet man, and Arthur really prayed that their relationship wasn't going to be ruined because of this... 

\----- 

Going backstage at a drag show was like entering a new world, Arthur couldn’t tell who was male and who was female. There was no line to define gender or categories to determine which groups people belonged to, they were all family and it was the environment of acceptance and love that Arthur had been craving for his entire life… 

Arthur knew that Alfred was waiting for him outside, finding his seat and sitting down with a cocktail, watching as more people entered the club, excited to watch men in dresses sing and dance. Arthur did love to perform, he went on stage with the intention to have his image remain in everyone’s minds. He performed with passion and pride, knowing that the entire room had their eyes on him. 

Arthur was an aesthetic queen, so he aimed to be sensual and pleasing to the eyes. A lot of his inspiration came from Violet Chachki as well as Max. Although, he preferred to stick with realistic and aesthetic drag, rather than the comedic or pageant areas. He preferred to look like a real woman, and loved the idea of tricking people into thinking that he wasn’t a man. He wore corsets, dark colours and a lot of lace, he knew that he even had straight men drooling over him. On top of that, he perfected his feminine singing voice, and knew that he could pass for anyone he wanted.  
His performance tonight was intended to reflect it, he was tonight’s eye-candy. He only hoped that Alfred would be ok with that, as not only was Arthur going to be dressed as a woman: he was going to be sensual and encouraging other men to look at him… What kind of boyfriend would enjoy that? 

Victoria was his drag name, she was a brave woman who knew how beautiful she was. She was passionate about performing and did not take shit from anyone. At the same time, she was as regal as she was sensual, well aware of her position as a lady. Arthur’s accent became more royal and refined whenever he became her, as she was strictly English and proud of it. She was just like Arthur, except amplified and unapologetic. 

Instantly, he noticed his best friend standing by the sink, getting rid of the five-o’clock shadow. Francis was his sister as well as his brother, and really guided him when he first came to America, they had known each other for years, however, they only met face to face last year. Arthur wouldn’t be as comfortable as he was in drag if it wasn’t for him.

“Oi, Francis,” Arthur quipped as he placed his bag next to Francis’ intending to get ready next to him, “I’m actually panicking, Alfred is seeing the show tonight…” 

“Oh, so you told him?!” Francis asked. 

“No… He looked in my wardrobe and saw all my dresses and heels. He thought I was married until I got into drag for him,” Arthur grimaced. “Oh God, I was not ready to show him, out of every performance he could see me do, it HAS to be the sexy one! What if he hates it?!” 

Francis sighed as he wiped the water off his jaw with a towel, now he was completely shaven. He smiled as Arthur as he took Arthur’s face into his hands. “And if he doesn’t like it, he doesn’t deserve you.” 

“But…” 

“If he doesn’t accept you as you are, then he does not deserve you, none of those assholes did. Would Victoria let a man hold her back? No, she would step on them,” Francis explained, “But if he hurts you, I will throw my heel at his head.”  
Arthur chucked, knowing that Francis was serious, remembering that Francis can hurl his heels at anyone with terrifying precision, whether it was a perve who couldn’t keep his hands to himself, or some homophobe who wanted to be a big-man in front of his friends. 

“I don’t doubt that… But just… What if he hates my performance?” 

“What boyfriend wouldn’t enjoy seeing his boyfriend in lingerie straddling a chair?”

“What boyfriend would enjoy other men howling at his boyfriend while he wore lingerie straddling a chair?” Arthur replied. 

“I guess,” Francis shrugged, “What about that Canadian guy? He loved your drag.” 

“That’s because he was a fan. And Matthew was fantastic. However, we lived in London at the time and he had to move back to Canada,” Arthur pointed out, “he doesn’t count because I didn’t have to come out to him twice.” 

“Well, how did Alfred act when he first saw you in drag? I can see that he at least didn’t hurt you.”  
Arthur cringed, pained by the horrific memory… A boyfriend really did try to hurt him… He was that angry at the fact that Arthur did drag, he not only ruined his relationship, he terrified Arthur… Realising his mistake, Francis took Arthur into his arms and gave him a tight hug. 

“He reacted fine,” Arthur explained, “He hugged me and told me that he was sorry for accusing me, and then asked to see the show.” 

“That’s a good thing!” 

“For now, what about when his fascination ends, what if he hates my performance!? I don’t want to lose him!” Arthur admitted, “he’s already made me so happy, I can’t lose him now!” 

“It’ll be ok…” Francis promised as he placed a kiss on top of Arthur’s head. 

“OH HUGS!” A familiar voice chirped as another figure joined the hug, instantly Arthur knew who is was. It was another young man who had the personality equivalent to sunshine. He was a cute man and an even cuter woman. “What’s the hug for!?” 

“Arthur’s boyfriend is seeing the show tonight,” Francis explained. “We’re finally going to see THE Alfred! He better be as gorgeous as you say, Arthur.”

“AWWWW!” Feliciano cooed, “I need to meet him.” 

“I need to meet him too!” Francis exclaimed. 

“Oh God! If the show doesn’t scare him off, you two will!” Arthur chuckled, “I’m going to need a drink before I go on stage.” 

“Well, I’m going to the bar now, I’ll grab you something.” Feliciano admitted as he pulled out from the hug, revealing himself in half drag, his face was gorgeous with bright big eyes, covered in purple eyeshadow, and red lips, he just hasn’t gotten into his dress or wig yet. 

“Get me something really strong, that’s all I care about, I want to be absolutely fucked before going on stage!” Arthur explained. 

“Oh! What is Alfred wearing, I want to see him!” Feliciano pointed out. 

“No! You’ll scare him off!” Arthur replied, “Don’t talk to him!” 

“I won’t scare him off, I’m cute!” Feliciano chirped. 

“Fine, you can let me know if he’s still here…” Arthur murmured, “Tanned pants, navy shirt with stars, glasses and blonde hair.” 

“Thank you!!” Feliciano chirped before running off. 

“Great…” Arthur sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, pushing back his fringe. 

“So, are you fine with performing my comedy skit with me, for the closing?” Francis asked as he stood next to Arthur in the mirror, starting to get his makeup out. 

“Yeah…” 

“Aww, it’s ok, I’ll go easy on you, but if you cross the line I will destroy you,” Francis chuckled, “I remember my first time doing stand up, I wanted to die right there and hope that at least someone found it funny. While we’re getting ready we can go over the material. We can decide what we can rip each other apart for and what is uncalled for.” 

Arthur frowned, “How long do we have until the show?” 

“Nearly an hour,” Francis explained. 

“Shit. I need to tuck,” Arthur groaned as Francis laughed, but Arthur wasn’t going to let Francis have the last laugh, “don’t get too cocky, bitch, I know you need me to help synch your waist.”  
As Arthur walked towards the bathroom, with a roll of tape in his hand, he could hear Francis laugh even louder. 

\------- 

Alfred waited nervously on his seat, he has seen at least four drag queens now, and none of them were Arthur. He turned his glass of rum and coke around on the round wooden table, crossing his legs as he took a sip, hearing people talking around him. 

So far, he was loving the show, the Queens looked gorgeous, they were so funny and the dances where nicely done. One Russian Queen even had him laughing from the first word, and had him nearly in tears by the end, she was HILARIOUS, Alfred could only help but wonder about who the man underneath the dress was... He has never been in such a fun environment, everyone was laughing and enjoying the show, and everyone had an appreciation for the queens and the work that went into perfecting their art. Alfred had to admit, he was very impressed, now he wanted to know more about the world of drag. He’d have to take a look at this RuPaul’s Drag Race that he keeps hearing about, perhaps he could ask Arthur about it.

Speaking of Arthur… when was he coming on…? He eagerly watched the stage as figures moved around under the dark light, preparing for the next segment, and judging by the smooth music that was playing, it was going to be a song. Suddenly, the lights shone red, with a spotlight falling to a figure who stood in the centre of the stage with their back to the audience. 

They were slender, and their curves were complimented by black lace. Black thigh-high boots cupped around a pair of tight thighs, where Alfred could see the lace trim of some tights. Suddenly the figure turned around and flashed a smile to the audience as the music picked up. They wore a black lace corset, which gave them a perfectly curved waist and cute bust. A chocolate brown wig framed the figures beautiful pale face, the hair was fluffy and curly, barely reaching past the performers shoulders, and bounced with every move they made. Dark burgundy lip-sticked lips smiled at the audience playfully as they started to sing. Alfred finally saw the performers eyes as they looked up to the crowd. 

Alfred could recognise those orbs of green and those eyebrows anywhere. It was him, Arthur, Alfred’s boyfriend, the beautiful Drag Queen…  
Arthur looked damn hot, Alfred could feel his pants tightening just watching him. Usually Alfred wouldn’t get excited at the sight of a seductive woman, but knowing that it was really Arthur under the makeup and wig, it was driving him crazy. The way Arthur’s hips moved as he walk had him salivating, his eyes locked onto Arthur as he continued to sing, sounding like a goddess… Alfred almost couldn’t believe that he wasn’t lip-syncing. He could still hear a slight tinge of Arthur in that voice, so he knew it was real… God, Arthur wanted nothing more than to pounce on Arthur right then and there, and ravish him with kisses and caresses, he looked so delicious; Alfred wanted him right there… He wasn’t sure whether the alcohol was helping his situation… The crowd roared when Arthur straddled a chair, and the male backup dancers followed Arthur’s movements, and the spotlight remained on Arthur, while all surrounding lights illuminated the stage in red. Alfred could hear the voices of men holler, and Alfred almost joined them… But then, his attention was completely stolen by Arthur, and all of the voices of those men died out. 

Momentarily, Alfred could have sworn that their eyes met, Alfred wasn’t even sure if Arthur could even see him, but Alfred felt like Arthur knew he was there. He could feel himself getting hot under the collar and red on the cheeks as Arthur swung his hips and ran his hands down his slender body, running his fingers along the lace of his corset. He was so hot, Alfred felt like he was about to combust, he was tempted to run off to the bathroom to fix his boner before it became too noticeable, but he didn’t want to miss a second of Arthur’s show. Alfred leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table as the backup dancers crossed their arms together as Arthur backed up into them, before sitting on their linked arms like a chair. The audience was roaring as Arthur was paraded around the stage. It was then that Alfred got a good look at Arthur’s crotch, and saw that he was wearing cute black panties… but… where was the bulge? Alfred frowned, he knew that Arthur had a dick, he had seen it on many occasions… perhaps this was another drag thing that Alfred didn’t understand, and it was already terrifying him. 

And then, Arthur fell to the floor and landed in a perfect split, the audience roared as Alfred’s jaw dropped. Arthur looked flawless and smiled as though it was painless, all while the audience was roaring in shock. Arthur rose slowly, with his hips and perfect ass lifting as he brought himself up from the stage floor. Naturally, the braver men howled like wolves and encouraged Arthur. 

Naturally, Alfred did find the men howling at Arthur to be annoying, and the Alpha-male in him wanted nothing more than to shut those men up for heckling his lover, he knew that the ogling of men was just something that came with the territory. He could tell by the way Arthur danced, by the way he sang and by the look in his eyes that Arthur was in his element and he loved what he was doing. Why should he have to stop? As long as Arthur wasn’t getting touched by anybody, or encouraging anybody, Alfred was fine with it. Even though it would take quite a while to get used to… As long as Arthur only came to Alfred for affection and love, it was all Alfred needed… Anything for Arthur to be as happy as this… 

Alfred had to admit, he was sad when Arthur laid on his back, arching as he released the final note, before the stage fell to black. The audience clapped and cheered, and Alfred could barely see Arthur get off from the floor and move backstage.  
Alfred almost couldn’t believe what he just watched, he was still shocked over the fact that he got hot and bothered by someone who looked like a woman. Although; he knew that it was the fact that it was Arthur under that wig that was the deciding factor… He was one of those boys who knew he was gay the second he understood the concept of romantic feelings, and he had never looked back since. 

After that, another Queen came on, a really cute Italian one, who was dressed cupid-like, in pink frills and white lace with white feather trimming They looked like an absolute doll. And then it made sense, the Italian Queen was called ‘Valentine’. Her skit was a comedic one, with a bit of singing; her main gag being that she was innocent and clueless to sexual innuendos. She described what was a night of kinky and satanic misadventures, all while maintaining her perfect innocence, and it had Alfred and the audience in stitches. It was his cuteness that really made the act, Alfred could easily imagine Valentine walking into a satanic orgy carrying hummus. But then in the end, Valentine threw the innocent act out the window, and it turns out that she’s the one who organised the orgy in the first place!

Finally, a familiar face returned to the stage, keeping on the same chocolate brown wig and extravagant and detailed makeup. It was his Arthur, this time he was wearing a tight red dress, with a slit down the front, revealing a set of sexy lags and red heels. The chest was bare; with another slit down the middle, where contorting on the chest and slight padding made the illusion of breasts. Alfred understood that he probably couldn’t comprehend how much effort Arthur had put into this, and the fact that he had prepared himself in such a short time was amazing to Alfred. He looked like a million dollars, and only served to make Alfred salivate as he asked a passing waiter for another drink. At this rate, he was going to be real drunk before the end of the show. 

The Queen who stood next to Arthur was taller and blonde, with gorgeous features and a stunning physique. She wore a long black formal dress with long selves and a high neck, and when she turned around to place her wine glass on a table, she revealed her stunning back, with the dress forming around the top of the waist. This Queen and Arthur looked like they were about to attend the red carpet. Her hair looked almost natural, a golden blonde with slight curls over her shoulders. She and Arthur looked stunning together, classy and elegant. 

“Good evening, lovelies!!” The blonde Queen exclaimed as Arthur took a deep mouthful of a colourful and most likely alcoholic drink. The blonde Queen spoke with an intoxicating French accent, that Alfred was unable to tell if it was real or not, “Now that the children and whores have performed, it’s time for the real women to have a moment.” 

“Excuse you, I was on before.” 

“What? I said whores, didn’t I?”

“Says the woman whose bra doubles as a wine-bag,” Arthur quipped, Alfred noting that he has taken his English accent and turned it up a notch, while adding a feminine tone to his voice. He sounded like a posh and arrogant English Lady. 

“Some call me a genius, others call me an alcoholic,” The Blonde chuckled, “Either way, we hope you’re enjoying the show tonight, I am Madame Dépayser.”

“Victoria, I was the one who made you all scream by spreading my legs on the floor,” Arthur chuckled as he flashed a charismatic smile on his face as the audience cooed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “I think I know that my show was the highlight of your night.” 

“Oui, especially when it ended,” Dépayser pointed out, earning a cackle from the audience and a poisonous glare from Arthur.

“Oi, at least I can dance,” Arthur quipped, “I don’t look like a drunk baby giraffe.” 

“HA!”

“When you dance, bodies hit the floor, dead.” Arthur quipped, earning a laugh from the audience, even Alfred was beaming as he watched Arthur on stage. He was speaking with a wide smile, even Madame Dépayser seemed to be happy as all eyes fell to Arthur. “And girl, you can’t even lip-sync that well! Jesus Christ, it’s worse than watching a shitty dub! No wonder you’re always last to perform! It’s just so you don’t feel left out, and your fans get what they paid for, five minutes of awful in a black dress.” 

“Speaking of five minutes of awful, Victoria… Her new man-meat is in the audience tonight~” Dépayser chuckled. Instantly, Alfred’s heartbeat jumped when he realised that the Queens were talking about him, “The poor boy didn’t know until yesterday that his boyfriend wears a dress on the weekends.” 

Following the audiences laugh, Arthur pointed out, “you didn’t forget that we are men, right?” 

Dépayser laughed as they pointed to one particular audience member in the front row, “yeah, you; you definitely forget we have dicks. We see you staring us down, Mister … call me.” 

“Psst, she’s desperate and bitter, you’ll have a great time,” Arthur pointed out. 

“But still, I would like to say to the young man who has taken my little Victoria under his arm. The compassionate, handsome, lively, youthful and smart young man…” Dépayser started, with a motherly smile on their face, before suddenly snapping down and stating in a deeper, more male-like voice, “RUN. RUN FOR THE FUCKING HILLS.” 

"HEY!!" Arthur snapped, despite the fact that he was still laughing. Naturally the audience roared in laughter at Dépayser’s break of character, even Alfred found himself laughing, even though his heart was racing over the fact that he knew that he was the subject of the conversation. 

His heart raced as he watched Arthur speak, as he and Dépayser’s skit continued, he felt his hands go numb and his legs shake more than they ever had before. He was already feeling dizzy from the alcohol, and now this. He had to admit, he was flattered that Arthur was speaking about him and that Arthur was comfortable enough to speak about him in front of an audience that he just teased with a sexy dance. 

The skit ended after that, however Dépayser remained on stage, “Thank you all for attending tonight, to those who have come for the first time, I thank all of you for reaching beyond your comfort zones to come and peek into the world of drag. Unlike the other bitches on stage tonight, I actually have something meaningful to say. Dépayser, which is not only my name, but is French for ‘to leave your comfort zone’. I like to say that life always begins when you step out of your comfort zone, once you become comfortable with looking past what is normal is when you find passions that you never knew existed. I appreciate you all coming out tonight to see us, we all do, NOW LOSE YOUR SHIT AND HAVE A GREAT NIGHT!” 

Alfred’s phone suddenly lit up when he received message, he looked down to see that he had been messaged: Are you still here? From Arthur. Alfred smiled as he picked up his phone and replied: Yeah! You were great! Where do you want to meet after? That was SO COOL! I loved it! You looked so fuckin hot up there!! 

Alfred was sure to add many love heart and kissy face emoji’s before clicking send. 

\------ 

Arthur’s face lit up when he saw Alfred’s text, Arthur almost couldn’t believe that Alfred had stayed, even after Arthurs seductive performance. Arthur replied to Alfred’s message, telling him to stay by the bar, and that he’d meet him there for drinks and dancing. Hopefully the American is up for a night of partying.

Arthur changed out of his red gown, and into more party-appropriate attire.  
He ruined his perfect hair style with hairspray and teasing, he looked like a hot mess and did not care, he was already too drunk to keep up his lady-like façade. He wore black high heeled boots with golden spikes around the heel, a golden bubble skirt that was decorated with black laced hemming, and a tight black crop top, which showed off his skinny figure. He chose to keep the small padding on his chest and rear, so he didn’t look like an anorexic woman with masculine arms. But still, Arthur’s always been a little bit scrawny, why not use it to his ability, and he knew that Francis would go green in envy because he doesn’t wear crop-tops without ruining the feminine illusion. 

Arthur couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he got ready to meet with Alfred, he was so happy that Alfred had enjoyed the show, it meant the world to him. He was confident now that his drag did not bother Alfred, and while someday Alfred may become used to it, at least Arthur wasn’t going to be dumped because of it. 

He stepped into the club with a new air of confidence, seeing that the area had transformed into its traditional nightclub within a matter of minutes. The DJ was set up and the area had become a dancefloor, with men, women and drag queens alike all enjoying their night. However, there was one face by the bar that Arthur was on the hunt for. 

The instant he saw Alfred looking at him with those bright and beautiful blue eyes, Arthur felt the world slow down around him. He made his way through the crowd, his eyes set on Alfred. Alfred’s smile made Arthur’s heart skip a beat as Alfred reached his arm out to touch Arthur the second he got close enough. 

“That’s the first time I’ve ever been attracted to someone in a dress,” Alfred admitted, his cheeks burning so red, Arthur could even tell in the blue lights of the night club, “you were amazing up there, I should come often! I wanna see that every night.” 

“Oh~~” Arthur chuckled, “So, how long do you want to stay tonight?” 

“Here? I don’t mind, but I know how I want to finish my night~” Alfred chuckled, giving Arthur his best and most seductive smile, and Arthur instantly knew what Alfred was in the mood for, and he was more than happy to deliver. 

“Oh, definitely, we’ll go out with a bang; eh, love?” Arthur chuckled as he ran his fingers up Alfred’s arm, giving the American an equally interested stare, Arthur almost completely forgot that they were standing in front of the bar. 

After a couple of drinks, the dizzy and drunk couple made their way to the dancefloor, Arthur had to physically fight the urge to mount Alfred right there… He had to fight the urge harder than he’d like to admit. Alfred looked so handsome as he danced closely to Arthur underneath the vibrant lights of the dancefloor. They kissed like no one was watching, and didn’t even let the flashing of phone lights break them up.  
Even the Uber driver was not safe. 

“I’m so sorry!” Arthur whined, drunk enough to forget that he looked like a woman, speaking the to Uber driver as Alfred mercilessly kissed his neck in the backseat of the car. 

“Used to it,” The driver muttered. 

“Alfred~” Arthur whimpered as he felt Alfred’s arm snake across Arthur’s shoulders, holding him closely as the other hand lifted Arthur’s chin, bringing the Englishman’s face to look at him, before planting another deep kiss on his lips. 

“God, I want you, bad,” Alfred growled, his face running down the side of Arthur’s face after Arthur broke the kiss, being the only one who seemed to care that they were in the company of a driver. It was clear who had drank the most that night. “I was so hard when you were on stage…” 

“Ooh…” Arthur whimpered as Alfred’s lips caressed his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, suddenly the Uber driver wasn’t the thing on his mind. 

“Heh, I never thought I’d wanna fuck into someone wearing a dress and lipstick,” Alfred chuckled, “You’re making me question my sexuality.” 

“Oh, don’t you change on me,” Arthur grumbled as he and Alfred rubbed their noses together. 

“Nah, I’m so gay, you have literally nothing to worry about!” Alfred laughed loudly, obviously the alcohol destroyed his speech-filter. Arthur laughed loudly as Alfred tried to hold him close, on the verge of tears himself from the laughter. “I came out of the womb yelling, ‘HEEEYYY’!!” He yelled in a stereotypical voice.  
“WHERE THE BOYZ AT?! YAAAASSSS!” 

Arthur broke, nearly crying from how hard he was, he had seen Alfred tipsy before, but never completely drunk, and it was the funniest thing that Arthur had ever seen. The poor Uber driver was probably so confused. Alfred’s laughter was contagious; Arthur was left weak. 

“You should do the stand-up part! Not me!!” Arthur wheezed. 

‘AWWWW BUT YOU WERE PERFECT! YOU’RE FUCKING PERFECT!” Alfred groaned, before patting on the shoulder of the Uber driver, who pulled into Arthur’s driveway, “I AM SO SORRY! I’VE HAD A BIT TO DRINK!” 

“I can tell, have a good night,” The Uber driver chucked before Alfred and Arthur stepped out of the car and made their way up the stairs to Artur’s front door, using the hand rails and the brick walls as a guide so they didn’t fall over. Arthur could barely see straight and his heart was racing, and then he felt Alfred’s hand grab his rear.

“Oooooohhh….” Alfred mumbled as he squeezed Arthur’s rear harder as the Englishman struggled to find his housekey, Arthur could feel Alfred’s hand squeeze the padding that gave Arthur’s rear a more feminine appearance, “I was wondering why your butt looks so perky! Can I squeeze your boobs too? I wanna feel!” 

“Wait until we get inside and you can squeeze all you want~” Arthur chuckled as he unlocked the door to his house. 

“YEEEEESSSSSSS!” Alfred roared, probably loud enough to wake up the neighbours.

As soon as Alfred and Arthur entered Arthur’s house, Alfred was keen to make Arthur keep his promise, he pounced on Arthur as soon as he locked the door behind him. His tongue ran up Arthur’s neck as his arms wrapped tightly around Arthur’s waist, holding him tightly. Without hesitation, Arthur turned into Alfred and kissed the American on the lips, kissing him deeply and passionately as he wrapped his arms around Alfred’s shoulders, feeling the American take his strong hand to Arthur’s thigh. 

This was better than any scenario Arthur could think of, he had spent so much time worried and afraid that Alfred would react badly to his drag, he didn’t think of the possibility of this being one of the best nights of his life. Arthur struggled to fight Alfred’s grip and keep himself on his feet as he tried to guide Alfred to the bedroom, whereas Alfred seemed more than comfortable with taking Arthur right at the front door. 

Alfred growled as he bit Arthur’s bottom lip, more than happy to follow Arthur’s lead, being led into Arthur’s bedroom. He hungrily kissed the Englishman as his hands travelled all over Arthur’s body, craving him, and he wasn’t going to let the wooziness of his intoxication hinder him at all. His heart raced as he felt Arthur kiss his neck, letting Alfred catch his breath. Suddenly, Arthur pulled on Alfred’s shirt before pushing him back onto the bed. 

Alfred chucked as Arthur crawled on top of Arthur, smiling down at the American before delivering a few deeper kisses, the noise echoing through the quiet bedroom. Arthur pressed Alfred down into the mattress slowly, Alfred smiling up at Arthur with one of the sexiest smiles that Arthur had ever seen. His heart raced as he softly kissed Alfred, but before he could allow himself to go any deeper, Arthur had to refrain, he must get out of drag before he can sleep with Alfred. 

“You stay here, and I’ll get into something a little more … comfortable…” Arthur chuckled. 

“Mmm, although, I wouldn’t mind fucking you in drag… You look hot” Alfred pointed out before giving Arthur another kiss, his hands snaking around Arthur’s hips, wanting to pull Arthur closer. 

“Oh, you cutie…” Arthur whispered, before lifting himself from Alfred’s chest, straddling him as the American continued to feel Arthur’s hips, still hungry for more, “Though, I don’t fuck in drag, this wig cost 180 pounds and I need to untuck.” 

“Urrh…” Alfred whined, lining kisses up Arthur’s shoulder, refusing to let him leave. Alfred hoisted his chest off of the bed, holding Arthur closely as he kissed the Englishman’s chest, anything to make him stay, “Let me undress you then…” 

“Love, we can’t do anything until I untuck, trust me,” Arthur grumbled, despite his protest, Alfred moaned as he ran his hands up Arthur’s thighs, wanting nothing more than to devour the Englishman right there… And Arthur wanted nothing more than to let him have him, however, that can’t happen until Arthur gets out of drag. 

“But baby…” Alfred whined. 

“I need to untuck!” Arthur snapped as he snatched Alfred's hand and pressed it to his crotch, and Alfred’s eyes widened with shock when he felt around Arthur’s groin, feeling exactly what Arthur wanted him to feel, and understand why Arthur cannot have sex until he untucks. 

Alfred gasped with shock and absolute horror, “OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR DICK!?!?!”


End file.
